E-mail Exchanges
Hunters have discovered a series of e-mails between delinquent Union clients who have recently undergone repossession, as well as a mysterious figure known only as the Wizard. They are reprinted below. From Fiona Campbell's account From: Marty Galena <martygalena@gmail.com> Date: Sun, Mar 7, 2010 at 8:28 AM To: redmolly52@gmail.com Me and KO made it out after you. I don't know about about the rest. I can't think about that now. For what it's worth it was good to see you—and to be seen by you. Those new peepers of yours are gorgeous. Let me know you're okay sometime, okay? ---- From: Fiona Campbell <redmolly52@gmail.com> Date: Sun, Mar 7, 2010 at 8:28 AM To: martygalena@gmail.com I'm sorry I can't reply to this message. I hope to receive it at my next destination. Stay free! -- I see angels on Ariels in leather and chrome Swooping down from heaven to carry me home From: Marty Galena <martygalena@gmail.com> Date: Sun, Mar 7, 2010 at 8:32 AM To: Fiona Campbell <redmolly52@gmail.com> Got your autoresponse. Don't forget the pickup. See you soon. From Marty Galena's account Conversation with Keith Opperman Attachments from Keith to Marty Artiforg Questionaire #1 Artiforg Questionaire #2 Artiforg Questionaire #3 Artiforg Questionaire #4 also has four attachments. Have not yet examined. Forwarded conversation Subject: Online ---- From: Keith Opperman <keithopperman@gmail.com> Date: Sun, Mar 7, 2010 at 8:47 AM To: martygalena@gmail.com OK, I'm on. Gmail not too tough. Cool club last night. Sorry to hear about the bad that went down afterward. I know this thing isn't gonna last. When can you get me my upgrade? KeithO From: Marty Galena <martygalena@gmail.com> Date: Sun, Mar 7, 2010 at 8:53 AM To: Keith Opperman <keithopperman@gmail.com> Hey, Fiona made it out, that's all I care about. When I see her Vincent taillight on, I know she's gonna be okay for a while. Least I hope so. Anyway, así es la vida. You know I'm gonna need those files before I can get a fixer to you. Can you upload them now? ---- From: Keith Opperman <keithopperman@gmail.com> Date: Sun, Mar 7, 2010 at 9:44 AM To: Marty Galena <martygalena@gmail.com> Working on it. I can't figure these settings out. How do you upload again? ---- From: Marty Galena <martygalena@gmail.com> Date: Sun, Mar 7, 2010 at 10:00 AM To: Keith Opperman <keithopperman@gmail.com> Hey, I'm getting some word of some bad shit going down today, so we need to hurry. See the paper clip next to the words Attach a file? Hit that. ---- From: Marty Galena <martygalena@gmail.com> Date: Sun, Mar 7, 2010 at 10:36 AM To: Keith Opperman <keithopperman@gmail.com> Really need that. What's taking so long? ---- From: Marty Galena <martygalena@gmail.com> Date: Sun, Mar 7, 2010 at 10:59 AM To: Keith Opperman <keithopperman@gmail.com> You out there? Starting to worry me! ---- From: Keith Opperman <keithopperman@gmail.com> Date: Sun, Mar 7, 2010 at 11:30 AM To: Marty Galena <martygalena@gmail.com> Sorry. Formatting issues. These drives were really damaged in the fire at the San Juan processing station. I can see why they want them back. Who are these people anyhow? Anyway, here they are. I know you'll keep them safe. All right, how do I change my password on here? It seems unsafe to keep the one you gave me, right? ---- From: Marty Galena <martygalena@gmail.com> Date: Sun, Mar 7, 2010 at 11:53 AM To: Keith Opperman <keithopperman@gmail.com> Thank you for those files. We will have a fixer come to your location within the hour. ---- From: Keith Opperman <keithopperman@gmail.com> Date: Sun, Mar 7, 2010 at 11:55 AM To: Marty Galena <martygalena@gmail.com> Great, that's great. I really need it, because these fluxes are killing me. What about the password? Conversation with the Wizard Forwarded conversation Subject: keeping your promises ---- From: The Wizard <off2seedawizard@gmail.com> Date: Sun, Mar 7, 2010 at 9:56 AM To: martygalena@gmail.com You promised me the fugitives' questionnaires by now. We cannot authorize today's activities without them. If you wish to see your daughter breathe again, do not delay. ---- From: Marty Galena <martygalena@gmail.com> Date: Sun, Mar 7, 2010 at 10:03 AM To: The Wizard <off2seedawizard@gmail.com> Time. I need time. Don't take Rosamar off the machine. Please. I just need time. ---- From: The Wizard <off2seedawizard@gmail.com> Date: Sun, Mar 7, 2010 at 10:31 AM To: Marty Galena <martygalena@gmail.com> The agreement can be adjusted if you are not able to keep your part of the bargain. Remember: We have outstanding payment plans, but we also have a plan for outstanding payments. ---- From: Marty Galena <martygalena@gmail.com> Date: Sun, Mar 7, 2010 at 10:35 AM To: The Wizard <off2seedawizard@gmail.com> Don't do that, chief. I'll come through. ---- From: Marty Galena <martygalena@gmail.com> Date: Sun, Mar 7, 2010 at 11:33 AM To: The Wizard <off2seedawizard@gmail.com> I have the runner files you needed returned to you. What do I do now? ---- From: The Wizard <off2seedawizard@gmail.com> Date: Sun, Mar 7, 2010 at 11:39 AM To: Marty Galena <martygalena@gmail.com> We knew we could count on your compliance. There is a car waiting for you to take you to where your daughter is now. Exit through the level C parking garage, and look for a black Volkswagen Touareg. From Marko Radzak's account From: Ben Legawavitz <benlegawavitz@gmail.com> Date: Thu, Mar 11, 2010 at 11:39 AM Subject: To: radzakmarko@googlemail.com Bluebilly Where are you? You do remember we were supposed to meet at Gompers down the street after you made the pass. Were you flirting with that damn bellhop again? Call me. NOTE: Hunter "KvRepo" used the Marko Radzak email account to send this email back to Ben Legawavitz: On Fri, Mar 12, 2010 at 9:35 PM, Marko Radzak wrote: Oh no... I meant to meet you after the pass, but I couldn't resist another shot at the bellhop! Can we schedule another meet? I would have called but I don't believe I have anyones contact numbers anymore, my damn phone broke! But I picked up a new one, new number, so send me your phone number and I'll contact you. On 3/23, "Marko" (aka KvRepo) got this response back from Ben Legawavitz: Bluebilly There has been an unpleasant incident, and I believe I may have been compromised. I am in need of liberal repairs and require your assistance. I have arranged delivery - come to the house as quickly as you can, but don't outrun radar or they'll have you. We must be cautious, we are being watched, and perhaps listened to. (Editor's note: If you have the attachments for the last conversation and believe them to be safe to post in a public forum, please do so.) Retrieved from "http://repomen.wikia.com/wiki/Marty_and_Wizard_e-mail_conversation"Retrieved from "http://repomen.wikia.com/wiki/Marty_and_Keith_e-mail_conversation" Category:From Marko Radzak's Account